scream_mtv_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Rachel Murray
Rachel Kay Murray is a recurring character in Scream. She is portrayed by Sosie Bacon. Rachel is a shy, self-harming and self-loathing student from St. Mary's school for girls. She is described by Audrey in the Pilot episode as a "wicked smart, sweet and funny", but hates the way she looks. On the night after the video of her and Audrey making out goes viral and Nina Patterson's death, she is attacked and hung with a noose by The Killer, who is wearing the Brandon James mask. She had a bit of a wild streak, as she enjoyed to go out to a bar and record what happened. The night before Nina was murdered, Rachel was at the same bar, secretly filming a drunk Nina being led outside by Kieran Wilcox, who caught a glimpse of her. She is the third character to die in the series. Season 1 * Pilot (1st Episode) Rachel is shown for a minute at the beginning of the episode, kissing and making out with Audrey Jensen at George Washington High School's parking lot. This was filmed and uploaded by the school's mean-girl queen bee, Nina Patterson. Rachel is shown at the end of the episode, feeling disgusted about how she looks and feels ugly. Audrey comforts her, saying that she is pretty and videotapes Rachel, smiling. They kiss passionately. * Hello, Emma (2nd Episode) The episode opens with an error message on Audrey Jensen and Rachel's viral video of them kissing; saying it's been removed to due its content being. Disturbed and sad, Rachel grabs a razor out from a heart-shaped box and pulls up her sleeve, revealing that she is a cutter. As she attempts to cut her arm again, her phone rings, revealing Audrey's name. Rachel quickly puts the razor back in the heart case and raises the phone up to her ear. As Audrey's distorted voice talks, Rachel gets up from her bed and walks over to the bathroom, asking Audrey if she's been online yet. Audrey tells her to ignore the comments. Rachel angrily says that Audrey's lucky to not have to go to a "bitch-invested Catholic School". Audrey tells her that she has a "bitch-infestation" at her school and to trust her. Audrey asks if she can come over. Rachel tells her it's late. Audrey replies by saying "What if I'm already here?" Suddenly, a thudding noise crashes in the closet. Rachel walks over to her closet, thinking that Audrey is pranking her inside the closet. "Okay, if this is a coming-out-of-the-closet-joke, it needs to be significantly less creepy," Rachel swears. Audrey tells her to take a look. Rachel does so by opening the closet door, only to find no one inside. Rachel sighs in relief, already knowing that it was a prank. A rustling noise is heard on the balcony. Audrey tells Rachel to "come out to their spot" because it's a "beautiful night." Rachel slolwy walks out to the balcony, opens the door and discovers no one except for a bench rocking back and forth. Now feeling a little scared, Rachel walks out farther onto the balcony. "Romeo, you are certifiable," Rachel jokes. Audrey tells Rachel that she makes her crazy. "Audrey, where are you?" Rachel asks, walking farther down the balcony. She suddenly sees something tied to the railing of her balcony. While slowly walking closer for investigation, Rachel begins pulling up the rope, only to discover a noose tied at the end. Rachel stares at it with a confused yet frightened look. Suddenly, a white masked figure, who was impersonating Audrey on the phone, rushes from beside Rachel and quickly wraps the noose around her neck. With Rachel screaming in alarm, the figure picks her off her feet and carries her as she tries to fight back and continues screaming in fear. The figure throws Rachel over the ledge of the railing. Rachel plummets down; lands at the bottom, and the noose snaps her neck, killing her almost instantly. Rachel's foot twitches for a split second and then goes still. Her corpse sways lightly from side to side. Rachel's lifeless body is removed from the balcony and her neck is now wrapped with rope with her body hanging from the ceiling fan in her bedroom for her parents to discover in the morning. Afterwards, Maggie Duval believes to be a suicide. In the morning, Riley Marra receives a text in class, saying that "a girl from St. Mary's died." Rachel's corpse is hanging from the ceiling fan in her bedroom to make it look like a suicide. Later, at a basketball game, Quinn Maddox gives a moment of silence to Nina Patterson and Rachel. Near the end of the episode, Rachel's corpse is being examined by Maggie Duval. Emma reveals to Maggie that she was there the night Nina filmed Rachel and Audrey making out. Meanwhile, Audrey is on her computer, looking at video footages of her filming everything she did with Rachel: when Rachel was a toddler; her and Rachel smiling; Rachel smiling. Audrey posts a video of Rachel. * Betrayed (6th Episode) A video footage shows Rachel filming Audrey's extreme meltdown in the car the night of the viral video. Enraged, Audrey tells Rachel that Nina has been torturing her forever. Rachel freaks out, saying that if they do this they're even worse than Nina. Season 2 * Happy Birthday to Me (4th Episode) Rachel returns as a hallucination to Audrey. Rachel, who is still wearing a noose, walks up to Audrey. Audrey apologizes and she takes full responsibility. Rachel kisses Audrey. However, this reveals to be Noah Foster. * Jeepers Creepers (6th Episode) A picture of Rachel is on the murder board. * The Vanishing (10th Episode) Audrey highlighted to Emma Duval that Piper Shaw was with her the night that Rachel died. She assumes that her accomplice killed her. * When a Stranger Calls (12th Episode) In the Zenith Theater, a short video clip on the movie screen catches a glimpse of Rachel plummeting down after being thrown off the railing from her balcony. The noose snaps her neck. Season 3 It is possible that Rachel will appear in flashbacks. Death After still feeling distraught and traumatized by the YouTube comments of the viral video, Rachel still sees the nasty and mean comments made by numerous viewers. Rachel tries hurting her arm with a razor but her phone rings. She quickly puts the razor down and answers the call from Audrey. Rachel goes to the bathroom, talking to Audrey about the incident. After hearing something thudding nearby, Rachel opens the closet door and realizes that Audrey isn't inside. She is lured out to the balcony. Rachel pulls a rope for expection, only to discover a noose at the end. The Killer, who was impersonating Audrey in the phone, grabs her from behind and lifts her and throws Rachel over the railing as she's gets her neck snapped and hanged. Trivia * Rachel is the third victim to die in the series. * She died on October 1, 2015. * Rachel's last physical appearance is in Happy Birthday to Me, when she appears as a hallucination. * Similar to Cici Cooper, she was thrown off a balcony and her death was believed to be a suicide until further evidence showed it was a murder. Also, both girls with the third victims of their respective killing sprees. * She attended Saint Mary's Catholic School for girls. * Like Casey Becker, she is found hanging. ** The way she is hung from the ceiling fan is very similar to the deleted scene of Marnie Cooper in Scream 4. ** Despite Nina Patterson being the series' "opening victim", Rachel shares more similarities to Casey Becker, receiving a call from the killer and ending up hung somewhere, only to be found by their mother. ** Like Arthur Himbry they both were found hanging and their "murder" was first known to the main protagonists via phone call. Also both were the third victims of their respective killing sprees. ** At the beginning of Hello, Emma, we see numerous cuts on her arm as a result of her history with self-abuse and depression. ** She is the second person in the series to get a call from the killer. ** She and Audrey met online on a Film Geek site. ** Her death may have been staged as a suicide so that Piper Shaw could make Emma feel Rachel's death was her fault because of her part in the video. ** After the season finale, many fans believed that Audrey was the one that killed Rachel. *** This turned to be false due to the fact that in The Vanishing Audrey mentioned that Piper Shaw was with her the night Rachel died. ** Rachel is played by Sosie Bacon, the daughter of Kevin Bacon. *** Her father Kevin starred in Friday the 13th (1980) which the movie is mention several times in both the movies and in the show. Kevin himself was referenced in Scream 2. ** She appeared as a hallucination to Audrey in Happy Birthday to Me. ** In The Vanishing, it was revealed that during the time of Rachel's death, Piper Shaw and Audrey was at Crescent Palms Motel, meaning that Piper wasn't her killer. ** She shares her name with Rachel from Scream 4. They ironically have similar appearances (shoulder length blonde hair) and are technically the third person to die in their respective series. ** It is revealed in When a Stranger Calls that Kieran Wilcox was her murderer. Gallery Rachel down.jpeg Rachel dies.jpeg Category:Characters Category:Deceased